


The Stupid Noble Idiot

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU?, Bi-awakening, Character Death, Helping each other out, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, being inside harry's head is wonderful and hilarious, bisexual boys, goblet of fire - Freeform, i cant think of any legit tags i'll do this later, stupid fun that's all this is, tries to follow canon but it's been a while since i read book four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Harry thought he was straight until he met Cedric Diggory, a stupid noble Hufflepuff.  Unfortunately for them, Harry is equally stupid and noble.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Stupid Noble Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpenglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpenglow/gifts).



> I've probably butchered the canon because it's been so long since i read book 4 but I hope you like it regardless hahaha it's just a bit of fun (that turned oh so angsty) for an and alpenglow <3

The golden boy of Hufflepuff wandered past Harry on his way to class, a stream of girls giggling and whispering in his wake. But Harry’s eyes were fixed on Cedric Diggory.

“Oi, Harry,” Ron elbowed him in the side. “Have you figured out the egg yet?”

Harry turned on Ron with a scowl. “Would you quit elbowing me?!” He crossed his arms grumpily as Cedric turned the corner out of his line of sight. “No, I haven’t, but I will.”

Hermione had clearly overheard the end of the conversation as she walked up to the pair of boys. “We’re sure you will, Harry, but I thought I’d go-”

“To the library,” Harry and Ron chorused, an affectionate smile finding its way onto Harry’s face.

“Well, yes,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Anyway…”

Harry tuned her out and let his eyes linger on the spot where Cedric had disappeared, unconsciously biting his lip.

# # #

“Hey, Harry!”

Harry looked up and swallowed funny, choking on his own spit at seeing Cedric jogging over to him. He coughed violently for a moment, trying to swallow normally.

“Are you alright?” Cedric’s brow was furrowed, but he was still smiling softly.

Harry’s mouth was suddenly dry and there was no spit to swallow. He forced a casual smile onto his face, far too aware that his cheeks were flaming.

“Yeah, fine, thanks.” He mumbled.

Cedric let the frown smooth away and Harry had to savagely repress the urge to make a small whimper at the sight of the Hufflepuff bestowing a full, glowing smile on him.

Ah, fuck shit, fucking Merlin ballsack shits, _fuck_ , Harry thought eloquently.

“Might be good to relax a bit after everything. You know, take a nice long bath or something, good for just thinking- take the egg…”

Harry was certain he was going to pass out right there on the spot if Cedric didn’t stop talking about _baths_ where there was _nakedness_.

“Tell you what, use the prefects’ bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password’s ‘pine fresh’. Look, I gotta go-”

“Yeah, okay, thanks!” Harry called after Cedric’s retreating figure, the heat in his cheeks finally subsiding. A bath with the egg? Now that was weird.

# # #

Second Task well and truly over, and Third looming ahead, Harry finally worked up the courage to thank Cedric for his tip about the egg.

Harry wiped his clammy hands on his robes and walked up to Cedric, despite the fact he was surrounded by girls and guys alike.

“Hey, Cedric, I just wanted to thank you for the tip. So, um. Thanks.” Harry swung his arms at his sides awkwardly, avoiding Cedric’s warm gaze. “Yup,” he made to leave.

“Harry, wait,” Cedric grabbed his arm and waved off his fan club. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Harry’s heart was in his throat, but he forced out a “Yeah, ‘course.”

Cedric pulled them into a secluded alcove in the courtyard and he cast a quick silencing charm around them. “Look, I never really got to thank _you_ for your tip about the dragons-”

He was so fucking humble and _beautiful_ , Harry couldn’t help himself. He reached out and grabbed Cedric’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, standing on his toes to press their lips together quickly.

He pulled away before Cedric could, face flushing a deep scarlet. “You’re welcome,” he stammered, cringing at how it sounded like he meant the kiss and not the tip. “I mean for the dragons, not the um!”

“Oh!” Cedric breathed out a laugh, eyebrows high. “Um… okay…” Cedric bit his lip and Harry thought he might die right then and there, never mind the Third Task.

“Okay,” Cedric said again, pulling Harry forward by the front of his robes.

There were hands in hair and heat and lips and musk, and Harry had never felt so _alive_. Thought he would never feel more alive.

# # #

The stupid noble idiot wouldn’t grab the damn cup first. Harry was trying to give Cedric the chance to win and he wouldn’t take it. It made Harry so mad. Among other things.

He knew it was _not_ the right time, but Cedric’s hair flopped in his face and there was a smear of dirt on his cheek and it was _doing things_ to Harry.

“Fine. Together?”

“Together.” He agreed.

# # #

Harry was so cold.

“Kill the spare.”

There was a flash of green light and Harry thought he should be dead, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t dead.

# # #

Harry ached all over and he was still bleeding, but he hauled himself towards Cedric’s body. 

It was wrong, it was all so wrong.

Cedric was so horribly still on the ground before him and Harry realised that _he_ had been wrong. He _could_ feel more alive.

In fact, Harry had never felt _so_ alive. 

So brutally, painfully, and terribly alive as he grabbed Cedric’s body and Summoned the Tri-Wizard Cup. He spun away from the graveyard and landed back at the beginning of the maze in front of all those people. Harry didn’t care. 

He let all his anguish claw its way up his throat and rip itself out of his mouth.


End file.
